Imposible
by happy-sagara
Summary: El amor hace q Kurama le de un nuevo significado a la palabra... imposible. KXH!


"Imposible"  
  
Hola, ¿cómo estás? puedo ver mi cara sonreír en el espejo detrás de ti. Me contestas con un gruñido y desvías la mirada, como siempre. Nuestros amigos también están aquí; los saludo uno a uno, adivinando tus movimientos sin verte. Así de bien te conozco. Me pregunto si lo habrás notado, si sabrás que soy el único que siempre capta tus ironías, que ninguna de tus miradas me pasa desapercibida; quizá no lo sepas, es poco probable, pues soy muy discreto. Nadie que no me observe bien puede descubrir la sutil o casi nula diferencia entre cómo te trato a ti y a los demás chicos. Me atrevo a decir que es imposible.  
  
Imposible, es una palabra curiosa... si lo piensas un segundo, nuestras singulares vidas SON imposibles. ¿Quién ha escuchado de un makai o de un reikai en el ningenkai? ¿de demonios de fuego, de segadores de almas o de kitsunes mitad humanos? no importa, sé que nunca te gustó la filosofía, así como sé que te agradan las flores que crecen en las ramas del árbol junto a mi ventana (a tu manera) aunque tú no quieras admitirlo.   
  
Pero vas a decir que soy un presumido, debo reconocer que en el fondo eres muy humilde. No te enfades conmigo, apuesto a que acabas de poner una cara graciosa de disgusto; me gustaría poder verla, para reír juntos un rato. Sé lo que debes estar pensando "yo nunca me río" o "la risa es una práctica estúpida de los ningen, un koorime como yo no se rebaja a ese nivel" pero puedo mencionar cada una de las veces que has reído estando a mi lado; no vas a creerlo, pero mi mente las tiene encerradas como un tesoro. Aunque ¿cómo podrías saberlo? no hay forma, a menos que ya hayas aprendido a leer la mente; es imposible.  
  
Hoy de nuevo te has peleado con Kuwabara y discutiste un rato con Yusuke; pero eres un demonio de pocas palabras y un poco más fuerte que el pelirrojo. Sí, solamente un poco, aunque tiembles de rabia al oírlo. Esto nos divirtió a mí y a las otras chicas, hasta que amenazaste con usar tu jagen en medio de tu rabieta y tuve que ir a separarlos. Me miraste a los ojos un momento, mientras trataba de convencerte de que hacer añicos la oficina de Koenma-san no era una buena idea. "Como quieras, de cualquier forma no puedo perder más tiempo; tengo asuntos importantes" respondiste y te fuiste. Si tan solo pudieras gastar una pizca de tu valioso tiempo en mi. "Hai, buena suerte. No te metas en líos mientras no estoy ahí para echarte un ojo". Ya estabas de espaldas a mí, aunque estoy seguro de que te vi sonreír.   
  
Estás enfermo. ¿Quién hubiera adivinado que eres alérgico a la gripe común de los ningen? ni siquiera yo que te conozco lo sabría si Yusuke no te hubiera contagiado accidentalmente en la oficina. Estás sudando, es tiempo de cambiar tu venda; escucho tu respiración acompasada mientras leo este libro, mirándote de vez en cuando para ver si se te ofrece algo. La mayoría del tiempo estás dormido, y si despiertas no me reconoces murmurando el nombre de tu hermana. Eres un buen hermano Hiei, y tu ruda modestia siempre me ha causado gracia; supongo que lo recordarás, de tantas veces que mes has callado con un "Silencio baka kitsune" . ¿Por qué te lo digo todo con tanto detalle, como en una película? así es, seguramente tu mente sagaz ya lo habrá descubierto. Fui yo quien te cuidó en tu enfermedad, quien no se separó prácticamente de tu cama, aunque tuve que regresar al ningenkai para ir a la escuela y cuidar a mi madre. Pero tú nunca lo supiste, nadie te lo dijo; yo tampoco me molesté en hacerlo, casi no recordabas nada, aunque notaste un cierto olor a kitsune en tu cuarto. Eso me valió que me lanzaras miradas sospechosas de vez en cuando, como si sospecharas de mis sentimientos. Pero al final dejaste de hacerlo, debes de haberte convencido a ti mismo de que estabas loco. Bueno, pues no lo estás. Ok, quizá sí, un poco, pero no por eso. Sin embargo, no te enteraste de esto tampoco... decírtelo me resultaba imposible.   
  
Ya sabes que soy reservado y, aunque yo tampoco lo sabía, también soy muy tímido; todo esto lo descubrí mientras iba conociéndote, desvelando cada misteriosa parte de tu ser. Me sentí como una especie de Alicia en el País de las Maravillas (no te rías, ya sé que es ridículo, pero no; tampoco soy trasvesti), muchas cosas no tenían sentido o estaban de cabeza. Pero al fin y al cabo eran parte de ti, Hiei, y esto no las hacía ni raras, ni crueles ni confusas, simplemente maravillosas. Je, je, je, imagino tu cara de desesperación al decirte todo esto tan de golpe, estoy consciente de que jamás te gustó que te oculten las cosas ni tampoco no entender ni papa de nuestras conversaciones cuando hablamos o decimos frases del mundo ningen como lo llamas. Cuántas tardes de diversión no fuiste objeto de chistes o bromas sencillas de parte de nosotros tus amigos, mientras te veíamos enrojecer de vergüenza y furia. Qué bien me acuerdo de esas veladas, sobre todo porque hay uno o dos pares de moretones para recordármelas; normalmente alguien terminaba en el piso con un chichón al final de cada reunión. Como ves, conozco tu vida y tu forma de ser como nadie más, con respeto y admiración... pero, sobre todo, con amor. Sip, de esa manera tan cálida y completa, como sé que era imposible que tú conocieras la mía.  
  
De cualquier modo, ¿qué tiene de interesante mi historia? pues precisamente ahora me doy cuenta de que mi vida empezó el día en que te conocí, en que nuestros ojos se encontraron por primera vez, en que nuestras bocas intercambiaron las primeras palabras. No pienses que saqué estas frases de un libro o de una novela de televisión ningen, pues ya sé que están muy choteadas (choteado significa usado, supuse que te molestarías si no entendías la frase completa). Las saqué de un sitio un poco más confidencial, del fondo de mi corazón. ¿Para qué decirte esto en aquel momento, para qué exponerme así frente a ti? me sentiría vulnerable, como nunca desearía que me vieras; tú siempre tan fuerte y tan valiente... revelarte que tú y solo tú eres mi verdadera y mayor debilidad me resultaba imposible.  
  
Pero hoy no. Ha sucedido lo imposible. Esta mañana, Koenma-san nos citó temprano en su oficina a Yusuke y a todos los otros. Yo llegué un poco antes, como de costumbre, pues sabes que no me gusta retrasarme; como nuestros amigos no son muy apegados a la puntualidad, pensé que no habría nadie cuando llegara. Pero ahí estabas, apoyado en una de las columnas de piedra, aparentemente meditando con los ojos cerrados. ¿Qué hacías ahí, amor, a esas horas tú solo? hay miles de razones que se me pudieron haber ocurrido, pero solamente una cruzó mi mente alimentada por mis sentimientos: me estabas esperando.   
  
Como si respondieras a mi llamada, tus ojos se abrieron con rapidez, fijando aquellos rubíes de fuego (que hoy parecían verdaderamente arder) automáticamente en mis ojos. Me es vergonzoso describirte cómo se paralizaron mis miembros en ese momento, desde mi cerebro hasta mis músculos. Pero sé que te hará gracia, compensando un poco lo que pasó después.   
  
"Hola" saludaste con voz firme, y justo cuando ya parecía estar reaccionando, estuviste a 5 cm de mí. El rubor cubrió mi cara muy a pesar mío, mientras trataba con todas mis fuerzas de obligar a mis labios a corresponder tu saludo, sonriendo como de costumbre. Pero no me dejaste, sonreíste suspicaz (casi picarona) mente y susurraste "¿Por qué tan rojo, kitsune? ¿te pongo nervioso?"   
  
Qué maldito eres, me acorralaste a propósito sin darme oportunidad; sí, ya sé que es porque te gusta tener el control de todo, de tu vida, de las situaciones... pero sobre todo de tu corazón. Estoy seguro de que recuerdas con lujo de detalle todo lo que pasó después, igual que yo, y si no es así déjame decirte ingrato que eres un imbécil aprovechado y pervertido!!! pero yo sé que no, que no lo eres; tengo demasiado buen gusto para enamorarme de alguien así. Por lo que no me cabe duda de que sí lo recuerdas; pero déjame volver a saborear cada uno de los dulces minutos de esta mañana. Como decía, hiciste tus maquiavélicas preguntas con una sonrisa nueva, que nunca te había visto usar, por lo que me sentí orgulloso por el simple hecho de haber sido por quien la estrenaras. Lo siento, sé que tal vez te parezcan niñerías, pero recuerda que no puedes culparme del todo porque soy mitad ningen. Al ver que seguía sin responder, tomaste mi rostro entre tus manos (mi corazón se aceleraba cada vez más) y me diste mi primer beso.   
  
Así es, fue el primero, e incluso mejor de lo que me había atrevido a soñar cada noche. Mi felicidad fue tan inmensa, que te correspondí fervientemente con todo mi amor, ahora desbordado. Tras unos momentos nos separamos para tomar aire, respirando agitadamente. "Este..." "Yo..." ambos no sabíamos muy bien cómo continuar después de este arrebato. Finalmente, casi al mismo tiempo nos miramos de nuevo a los ojos, y los dos esbozamos una gran sonrisa.   
  
"Te amo, Hiei. Siento no habértelo dicho antes"  
  
"Baka kitsune... sabes que no tiene importancia. Yo también te amo"  
  
Todo era perfecto, de hecho hubiera sido el mejor momento de mi vida si no hubiéramos escuchado un prolongado "Awwww..." por toda la sala, descubriendo con horror que todos nuestros amigos Yusuke, Kuwabara, Keiko, Botan,Genkai,Yukina, Koenma, etc. estaban apostados alrededor de la sala, las chicas al borde de las lágrimas y los chicos al borde pero de las risas. Ok, ok, admito que de todas formas fue el mejor momento de mi vida, pero probablemente también el más vergonzoso. Seguramente piensas lo mismo, pues la cara que pusiste entre asombro y bochorno fue la más graciosa que he visto en mi vida (la cual fue plasmada en una foto gracias a Keiko, que no preguntes por qué traía una cámara fotográfica en ese momento. Pero antes de matarla, recuerda que es nuestra amiga y que Yusuke te matará si lo haces; tampoco pienses en destruir la imagen, pues todos ya tenemos una copia y la original está bien protegida. Estoy pensando en ponerla en nuestro álbum de fotos, aunque después de esto quieras matarme a mí también). Pero bueno, cuando todos terminaron de reír, llorar y uno que otro salió de shock; todos nuestros queridos amigos sonrieron y nos felicitaron sinceramente, así que no fue tan malo que se enteraran de una vez.  
  
Desde luego que a más de alguno le pareció que estaba soñando o se quedó perplejo, pues lo que vieron era prácticamente... imposible. Pero ¿sabes una cosa? le he agarrado cariño a esa palabra, pues realmente así eran para mí todas mis ilusiones y esperanzas... cosas imposibles que se han vuelto realidad.   
  
Por eso, cada vez que escucho que una pareja o una historia de amor como la nuestra es "imposible" sonrío con orgullo y digo "Sip, verdaderamente es algo imposible". Y sin embargo, es verdad. Te amo!!!!!  
  
Con cariño  
  
Kurama   
  
Kawaii!!!!!! amo esa pareja!!! nunca me cansaré de repetirlo   
  
pues weno, viendo todos los fics q hay d esta couple (q x cierto me encantan!! animense a hacer uno!! nn) me dio curiosidad y con un poquito de inspiración me solté a escribir este rollote. Espero q no les haya dado demasiada flojera leerlo :P pero a mi me gustó, espero q a ustedes tmb! -- Mi primer fic d Yu Yu Hakushu!!!! viva!!!!!!! Hiei y Kurama x siempre!!   
  
I will be a otaku forever!! :)  
  
Happy Sagara :) 


End file.
